Enchanted
by Lenli
Summary: On the busiest night of the year on busiest street of Sichuan's capital, Kuga finally stopped waiting and encountered the person whose destiny crossed with his under a sky of bright flowers. "I was enchanted to meet you." - Taylor Swift [Kuga x Reader]


**Title:** Enchanted

 **Summary:** On the busiest night of the year on busiest street of Sichuan's capital, Kuga finally stopped waiting and encountered the person whose destiny crossed with his under a sky of bright flowers. "I was enchanted to meet you." - Taylor Swift [Kuga x Reader]

 **Author's Note:** I got a request from **Fluffycakes** which is loosely inspired from the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. (Hence I named the fic after it. But by all means, this is NOT a song fic.)

Anyway, this is a Terunori x reader one shot since Kuga is her husbando and yeah, because he's cute too. And being it the Lunar New Year, it helped a little bit, I guess. It's set in an alternate universe where the world is in dull color (there is color, only not so bright) until a person finds out that he or she has met his or her soul mate. This is also my first reader centric fic.

Phew, I'm nervous.

Anyway, enjoy!

(Damn, my fingers hurt.)

 **Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Soma is not mine nor is the song Enchanted.

* * *

 _When a soul is born, it has a pair. Another soul that is bound to them for a lifetime. Although they may have been born together, Fate is mischievous and keeps them apart all in the name of a game. They have no way of knowing whether they have met or have yet to meet but they may only rely on one thing: waiting for themselves to see in full color._

 _But no matter where they are or how long it would take, they will still find their way to each other. And once they are close, the listless world around them finally blooms into the vibrance of the spectrum._

* * *

"Look at that, Kuga-kun!" Rindou cried as she pointed to the poster in front of the two of them. She drew her shorter kouhai closer to her side. "I know that I definitely can't read in Chinese but even I can tell that there will be fireworks tonight!"

Kuga tilted his head. "It is the Lunar New Year, so naturally there are fireworks," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Oh, and they'll start in a few minutes! But why get so hung up about them, Rindou?"

"Because fireworks are awesome!" she exclaimed.

"They're only amazing because _you_ can see them in full color," he countered, pouting slightly. "We unlucky ones will have to wait until we can see the same way that you guys can."

Rindou giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She placed her arms behind her back and smiled at Kuga. "I really am lucky, aren't I?"

Of course she was, Kuga thought. After all, she didn't have to wait or travel very far to meet the person who was destined to bring color into her life. She had easily found that in Tsukasa, the First Seat of Tootsuki who had fallen in love with her secretly ever since they were in middle school. And now in their third year, they had started dating once Rindou had realized her true feelings and admitted seeing the world in brighter color around the same time the First Seat had. She had scolded Tsukasa about how he never told her the truth about how he had started seeing that way ever since they had met and how he had only chosen to tell her now that they were in their third year of high school.

But secretly, she was glad. Not that she would tell him that, though.

Kuga huffed. "You bet you just got lucky. I bet that if Tsukasa had never told you anything, you wouldn't even believe how you suddenly got to see in color."

"You're just jealous my romance was not unrequited, you midget!" Rindou retorted as she pinched his ear.

He yelped in pain. "I'M NOT A MIDGET, DAMNIT! Ow, ow, ow!"

"You so are!"

"NO I'M NOT! AND LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"You don't have to deny it! It's okay to be short!" Rindou said as she laughed. "Besides, I know that your soul mate will definitely find you cute when she sees you."

Kuga stopped and pushed her hand away. "My soul mate, huh? You sure about that?" he scoffed.

Rindou nodded. "Yeah, your soul mate! I know that I'm not one to talk about those kind of things since it took me a very, very, _very_ long time to find out I already met mine, but I hope that they're close by."

"That's kind of stupid, Rindou-senpai. There are too many people around here and it will be difficult to find out who that person is."

"But then again, you never really know, do you, Kuga-kun?" she said with an impish look.

He stared into space for a very long time. Soul mates, huh? Well, it wasn't as though that he was in a hurry. After all, he had lived in a world where taste and smell mattered, where color, although not vibrant, was at least still present. Living in a dull world for a little longer won't kill him.

At least he was lucky to even be seeing in slight color. It was different for every person. There were people out there he knew who didn't see the world in color at _all_.

But still, he couldn't wait to see the day when he could finally see what Rindou saw. He wanted to see golden lanterns, red sunsets, blue skies, green grass, everything. All in full color.

Not that he would tell her that. He was too awesome and it would only boost her inflated ego.

He shrugged. "Well, whatever. Let's get some _nian gao_ and get out of here," Kuga said. "Sichuan's weather right now is at its coldest and I'm pretty sure that some of that and a bit of tea and dimsum in that tea house over there will warm us up. We can get a better view of the fireworks display in that place." He clutched his jacket and turned to his senpai.

"Don't freeze, you idiot! It's not that cold!"

"I really don't want to move right now, Kuga…"

"Are you cold-blooded or what?!"

His senpai said nothing as she bundled herself in to a tiny ball, not bothering to move. Kuga gave a look of disbelief.

He frowned. "You're hopeless." He crossed his arms. "Damn it, get moving already, Rindou! This is all your fault! You wanted to go around Chengdu on a day like this! Now, I'm cold and hungry and tired of walking!"

"Just stand there until I thaw off, alright?"

"What do you mean thaw off?! There isn't even any snow!"

"I'm getting a bit sleepy…"

He started shaking her. "Rindou-senpai! Hey, Rindou—"

"Is she alright? Do you need help?"

Kuga turned to the voice. He didn't know what happened but the first thing that entered his mind was how everything suddenly seemed so bright, it was blinding and sparkling (eye color). His head throbbed. He rubbed his eyes. Blinked once, twice. The street, the light, the colors, everything in red and gold. They were…shining?

"I said, 'Do you need help?'" the owner of the voice, a petite girl around his age, repeated in Mandarin.

 _She's cute._

"N-No," he replied, wanting to sound more certain but couldn't help stammering. "It's my senpai. She's not really great with the cold so she stopped moving. Useless, really." He smiled. "But thanks for the concern. The name's Kuga Terunori. What's yours?"

"(Last name) (First name)," you replied.

"That's a pretty cute name," he said. "But something tells me that it doesn't sound Chinese."

You laughed slightly. "You got me," you confessed. "But I bet you say that to all the girls you meet."

"Which one?" he asked you.

"About how cute my name is," you said, not bothering to look at him.

He gave a playful smirk. "Nope," he replied. "Just you, I guess."

Before you were about to say something, you stopped. Sounds of explosions filled the air and lights of different colors rained, bursting all over the place. The two of you looked up and stared, with you oohing and aahing over the flowers that bloomed in the sky.

 _Amazing._ That was the only thing that entered his mind as he saw the bursts of light in the night sky changing every second. Reds, blues, golds, all the colors that his parents had been telling him. He didn't want to move his eyes nor blink for a millisecond, not wanting to miss a thing. But somehow, something-he didn't know what- made Kuga turn to you and he stopped.

The gongs and cheers of spectators and the dragon parade drowned in the background as he kept his eyes on you. The soft glow of the fireworks on your face as you looked on with delight and genuine wonder. The warm orange light from the lanterns and the street lights that enveloped your figure and added shadows to your smile. The way you laughed and how it sounded like tinkling wind chimes when you saw one firework shaped like a star. He saw all of this as the world around him seemed to have slowed down.

He would have never guessed how a sight like this would be so…beautiful.

"They're amazing!" you exclaimed. You cupped your hands over your mouth. " _Kung hei fat choi!_ " You clapped and cheered, not noticing the stranger next to you as he stared at you for most of the time.

The fireworks show had ended too suddenly and he returned to the real world. Time moved again and he could hear the sounds of the plaza and the people come back. "That was a pretty good show," you said. "The Chinese always know how to celebrate the New Year, am I right?"

Kuga just stood there, looking at you in a daze. What was that? He thought to himself. Everything around him was finally in color! He had finally met—

He held his breath. Wait, should he even tell you? What if he was seeing things? What if _you_ didn't see in color? Should he pretend that nothing had happened? But this opportunity only comes once and it may not come again! But what if he scares you?

What if…you're already with somebody else?

You frowned and gave him a puzzled look. "Um, Earth to Kuga?" you called out to him, waving a hand in front of him. Startled, he flinched when you called his name again.

"U-Um, sorry," he said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck rather bashfully. "I-I was a little distracted." His grin grew even wider. "It's not every day that…"

"That what?" you prodded.

"That…you see spectacular fireworks!" Kuga quickly added. No, he couldn't tell you yet. But when? When could he tell you?

He heard you laugh. "Yeah, that is true. The show was rather cool. In fact, it was better than last year's."

"Exactly!" he agreed. "They've really outdone themselves this year! But then again, the show in Hong Kong was also good. I would know because I went to see it last year!"

"Really, you went to Hong Kong just for the fireworks?" you asked rather amazed.

"Well, no," Kuga said. "But I know I did come for the New Year's banquet!"

You giggled. "So you're a foodie, huh?"

"Not just a foodie," he said rather proudly. "I'm actually a chef! A really good one, probably the best!" He caught his breath. He grinned and reminded himself to give him a pat on the back later on. His idea was full proof, he was a genius!

If he can't tell you here, right now, he could tell you when he finally got you to tell him a little bit about himself when you get a little more comfortable with him! And then, you two would get together just fine! If not, at least he wouldn't be too awkward when you tell him that you already got a boyfriend or something.

He was brilliant! A genius!

And where was Nene when she said that he would never score a girl?

"In fact, in all the years that I have been travelling here, I can tell you the really good places to eat at!"

"Really?" you asked him amusedly.

"Yeah! In fact, I'll take you to one right now!" he declared. He took your hand as he tugged you along, startling you. "I know this really great tea house that's just around the corner! They serve the most amazing dumplings and next to it is a stall that sells the best _nian gao_ in the region! Aside from that, their tea is also very fragrant…"

"W-What?! I-I can't! I've got to go—" You turn to leave, pulling your hand away, going the other way.

"Nonsense, (Name)-chan!" He faced you with a mischievous grin, as he seized it again. "Believe me, I'm not letting you go until we get there!"

When you lifted your head, you saw a bright bold brown. You looked at his face and stopped in your tracks, which caused Kuga to look at you in worry. He went up to you and brought himself closer to check up on you. "Hey, (Name)-chan. You okay?"

"Your eyes…"

"Huh?"

You stared at him again before breaking out into laughter. He looked at you confused. "Oh come on! If you want to laugh at me for something, then at least tell me what you're laughing at!"

"Oh no, it's nothing," you assured. "I was just taken back a little, that's all. My head was spinning a bit."

You chuckled and smiled softly, which made Kuga blush a little. "All these stupid colors. They're really confusing, you know?"

 _So I wasn't imagining, after all._

Kuga dropped your hand and stared at you for a long time as you met his gaze. Somehow, without saying a thing, you knew. You knew that he knew, too.

But you were afraid.

What if he didn't see anything?

What if… he wasn't the one? Or worse…

What if…you were too late?

You felt your heart beat in your ears. Your face suddenly felt warm. With the cold air on your cheeks and the noise of the crowds rushing about in the streets, the two of you locked gazes. You felt so close to each him, yet so far away. Those few steps in between you two were the only things in your way.

Yet, why weren't you two moving towards each other?

"Hey—"

"Um—"

"What color were the fireworks?!"

"What were the fireworks like?!"

You quickly covered your mouth, clamping it shut, and quickly looked away. You held your breath. You had only counted to ask Kuga the question, not him asking _you_! Your stomach churned, your mind went blank. Oh god, this was a disaster. This wasn't how you pictured meeting your soul mate at all! You should have been more prepared! You should have _known_ the minute the two of you came together! You should have—

"They were red!"

You turned. Kuga was still there, his eyes anxious yet relieved as he looked at you. "They were red!" he repeated with an ear splitting voice, slowly taking a step. "And then they were blue and purple, and then they were gold and silver! They were amazing!"

You felt your chest loosen up. You nodded as you took one step as well. "Yeah, and they were green and yellow, too! It was awesome!"

"Exactly!"

You could have sworn the smile that had broken onto his face reached his ears.

"It was as though it were raining stars!"

"It was as though it were raining stars!"

Somehow, this complete stranger was too close to you as you two faced each other.

But you didn't mind.

For a few moments, the two of you said nothing more as you stood in the middle of Chengdu's busiest street on the busiest night of the year. Relishing each other's warmth as you two stepped a little too much over each other's space. With eyes on the pavement and goofy smiles that neither of you can contain, you decided to break the silence.

"Let's…start over," you beamed. You stuck out your hand. "Hi, I'm (Last name) (First name), your soul mate. And you are?"

"Kuga, Kuga Terunori. Nice to meet you, soul mate," he replied, shaking it. "Did I mention that you are pretty cute?" A blush grew on his cheeks. "I…take it you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

You gave a small giggle, a similar blush blooming on your face as well. "No, not really. And it's definitely delightful to meet you, too."

He sighed. "Oh thank god. Now I don't have to be worried about getting beat up," he said in mock relief.

The two of you broke into a fit of laughter.

"So…is that offer still up?" you asked. "I think a cup of tea, some _nian gao_ and a couple of baskets of dimsum would be nice."

"Who said that it was off?" Kuga said as you felt his warm hand take yours. He started to drag you into one direction as he began running his mouth about the many different good spots to eat once again.

"As I said, I'm going to bring you that really good tea house in the corner which we just have to try! The food there is to die for, especially their mapo tofu! Don't worry about the bill, though, I'll be covering that since I _am_ a gentleman!"

"That's cute," you said drily with a chuckle before you looked at him thoughtfully. "But what about your senpai?"

"What?"

"You know, your senpai who wouldn't move because she's cold?"

"Oh shit, Rindou-senpai!"

"You really are funny, don't you know that, Kuga-san?"

"Shut up and help me find that reptile girl!"

* * *

Vocabulary:

 _Nian gao_ – a type of cake made out of rice flour. It is sweet and sticky, usually eaten during the New Year. This is done so that friends and family will remain close during the year and ensures harmonious relationships with loved ones. Having _nian gao_ also means that you are wishing to be promoted or "to grow taller." Whoops on that last part~

Happy Lunar New Year! I'm off to get me some _nian gao_ myself!

P.S. I ship Rindou and Tsukasa (just a teeny bit). This is my fic. No like, then no say.


End file.
